


I went from zero, to my own hero...

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dating, F/F, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Molly finds love.





	I went from zero, to my own hero...

“Molls?”

Fliss is almost surprised at the way Molly asks her, calmly, if she has a minute, smiling even as she pulls her kit off and shrugs on her tank top, glancing up at Molly even as she nods, smiling already. 

“What is it?”

“I...”

Molly takes a minute to speak, clearly having thought it through, taking the lead for the first time since she and Fliss had met three days ago. 

“Will you.... Fliss... will you go on a date with me?”

She’s soft spoken but seems to mean it and Fliss smiles, agreeing instantly. 

“Sure... I’d love to.”

“Come over tonight? Maybe... maybe at eight?”

“I’ll be there.”

Fliss is surprised when she arrives to a meal, hand-cooked. Molly blushes at the compliments she is given as the two eat, her smile sweet enough that Fliss can feel her heart skip several beats. It truly is the best meal she’s had in a long time. 

The rest of the week goes much the same, Molly pausing before they work a tag-match, hand hovering awkwardly on Fliss’ arm as she speaks.

“Fliss... I’ve... I’ve really enjoyed this week... and I.... What I’m trying to say is... will you be my girlfriend?”

Fliss beams instantly nodding quickly and kissing Molly softly, stroking her cheek. 

“I’d love to.”

The two had fallen into an easy relationship at first, Molly’s sweet and wholesome nature making it easy for Fliss to introduce her to her parents via skype, smiling when they were happy for her. Molly was a sweetheart and Fliss was glad her parents knew. 

They spent a lot of dates just watching Disney movies, Molly’s head on a pillow in Fliss’ lap, or at her shoulder, Fliss content to cuddle her and stroke her hair, enjoying relaxing with her girlfriend, happy to have something that felt almost normal. Fliss found it near impossible to not kiss Molly’s cheek or forehead when they were together, smiling at Molly’s soft sigh. 

Molly liked to crack jokes when she could, delighting in the terrible puns making Fliss laugh, finding that Fliss’ smile and laugh eased any fears she had. The woman clearly adored her, and showed it with her smile, and touch. 

Walking backstage tended to be a little risky and Fliss always kept her arm around Molly, delighted when Molly returned the gesture, turning the pose into a side-hug as they walked, Fliss smiling down at her shorter girlfriend even as they walked. 

Picnics became a regular thing, Molly enjoying the peace and normalcy of the dates, Fliss loving seeing Molly’s eyes sparkle and her sweet smile when they were able to relax and be regular people not just Superstars or Divas. 

Molly tended to be slightly dorky but completely adorable, often making Fliss smile when she laughed, snorting a little. There were times when the happiness overwhelmed her and she cried, finding Fliss’ light touch sweet and comforting. 

She liked to say she was a feminist, although she struggled to really grasp what it was. She didn’t stop trying though, even when she failed. 

“Goddess Molls, you are such a Bambi lesbian...”

“What?”

“Shy, sweet... a little useless at some things...”

“Hey!”

“Don’t pout, it’s adorable... and I love you for it.”

Molly’s pout soon turned into a sunny smile, soothing Fliss’ fear that she had embarrassed her too much. 

Molly was not much about the sexual side of their relationship, letting herself enjoy the times they did have sex, Fliss careful to keep it sweet and slow, kissing and caressing Molly, holding her closer as she came undone, hugging her tenderly when she cried on release. 

“I love you, my Molls.”

Fliss often repeated the words, knowing Molly was trusting her and wanting her to feel safe. 

Training was different, the two would push each other to go further, try harder, hit faster. Neither one backing down until they were both exhausted. They knew they needed to be a team. They had become tag-team partners the second they agreed to date, Molly finding that Fliss was more than willing to step in when she was hurting and take the match to the finish. 

They rarely shopped or indulged in girly things. They preferred to be together somewhere they could be alone. Fliss enjoying watching Molly relax under her caress, soothing her sweetly when she needed to. 

They rarely kissed or went further than hand-holding in public, Molly terrified someone would try to hurt Fliss to get to her. Or get back at her. 

The kisses in private were tender, but passionate, Molly grabbing Fliss’ face in her hands, moaning softly the times that Fliss let her hands rest at her waist. The two were in love. Deeply in love. 

Molly was not sweet or soft if Fliss was hurt, truth be told she could be a little bitchy, angry that the woman she loved was hurt. She was also capable of being jealous. Fliss always knew when it happened, she knew why, even now she was insecure in herself and a little like a kicked puppy. Molly often thought that Fliss was talking to someone prettier or better for her and Fliss always read it in her face, in her sad eyes and pout, moving away after saying goodbye to greet her with a soft kiss, her voice soft and low. 

“I’m not in love with anyone but you Molls....”

When Molly did propose, and it happened quickly, she took Fliss out to dinner. At first she had hidden the ring in Fliss’ glass, then, panicking, tried to distract her and remove the ring from the glass. 

The proposal when it came was shy, and awkward, but hilariously sweet. Molly had dropped the glass onto the table on retrieving the ring, slowly slipping to one knee to propose, her voice shy. 

“Will you marry me?”

Fliss had answered quickly. 

“Yes... oh Molls.... Yes!”

Molly had cried as she stood, letting Fliss help her up and accepting Fliss’ sweet kiss, hiding her face in her chest when the kiss was over, Fliss stroking her hair gently.


End file.
